Thrillseeking
by Shelma
Summary: This is a HollyArtemis fic. Artemis Fowl needs help to regain his memory and Holly needs to learn to admit her feelings.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:

Shelma : Here's another Holly/Artemis fic. Hope someone will like it.

Holly: Another fic! I'm fed up with it! This is gross! When will y'all understand that I don't like this filthy Mudboy!

Artemis_(choking):_ Me? Filthy? I take shower at least three times a day. And my clothes from Armani...

Shelma: Artemis, we're not interested.

Holly: Exactly. So I was saying I don't like Artemis Fowl!

Shelma: Holly, noone believes that anyway.

Holly _(very mad, starting throwing things):_ You're sick. Noone will read this stupid fanfic because it's stupid like all your other fanfics! And you're stupid too!

Shelma: Holly! You know, I love you a lot and all, but STOP IT! ONE MORE such comment and Ill finally make you kiss Artemis in the next fic or _(evil smirk)_ may be even more...

_Holly turns red from fury_.

Artemis _(enthusiastically)_: --Common, Holly, don't let her get away with it! Tell her everything you think of her. Ouch! _(Gets hit on the head with slippers)_

Holly: You slimy git!

Shelma: Sorry for the long author note, my muses are awfully naughty and can't behave themselves, especially a certain red-haired one.

_Manages to dodge a rather heavy pencil-box_.

Artemis: Unlike Holly I have a fairly clear idea of what good manners are like.

_The next second Artemis is silenced by an apple that hits his forehead._

Disclaimer: I don't own Holly or any other **_Artemis_ _Fowl_** characters. Unfortunately.

Holly: Fortunately.

Thrill-seeking.

Chapter 1

Holly walked through the so familiar beautiful garden outside the Fowl manor. The sun was shining brightly, pleasant light wind was blowing and Holly eagerly inhaled the fresh air which seemed surprisingly clean. The birds were twittering cheerfully and she felt warm and relaxed. Why? This place should be giving her shivers. Why is she here anyway? Who cares? It feels right.

Holly stopped near the red rose bush admiring the view. She didn't have such opportunity too often. Flowers of love. Romantic atmosphere. Holly smirked. She's never been a romantic person. She stretched out her hand to pick a flower. And suddenly froze on hearing oh-so-familiar voice.

-- Hallo, Holly. I knew you would come.

She slowly turned round to face him and was immediately lost in deep blue eyes. He smiled at her.

--Fowl! – She finally said – But how... how did you manage to regain your memory? –

--I couldn't forget you, Holly. You're unforgettable.

Just at that moment the alarm clock brought now absolutely furious Holly back from the dreamland.

--DArvit! &$# dreams! What the $&&#!

And poor alarm clock was sent flying hard crashing into the intercom security panel.

--DArvit!

"You've activated the security alarm," --said the electronic voice.

--I know!

Foaly's worried face immediately appeared on the screen.

--Holly! What's happened?

--Um...I'm sorry. It was an accident.

--What accident, I wonder?

--Just a bad dream.

--A really bad dream must be.

Foaly was about to ask what was it about but seeing Holly's face decided against it.

--Next time try not to frighten me like that! See you.

"Just great. What a wonderful morning," thought Holly heading to the shower.

A/N:

Shelma: I have to stop now as my beautiful little muse has gotten absolutely mad and claims she never has such stupid dreams...Ouch! What a nasty habit of throwing things at others!

I'll try to make chapters longer if Holly doesn't kill me.


	2. Chapter2

A/N:

Shelma: Hallo, everyone! I'm still alive.

Holly: That's not for long.

Shelma: Thanks everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I still don't own **_Artemis Fowl._** Holly still insists she doesn't like Artemis Fowl. Not that anyone believes her though... Ouch! Holly, let me continue my work!

Holly _(sarcastically): _You call that 'work'?

Shelma: You hurt me.

Holly: Oh, believe me, you don't know what 'hurt' is. Yet.

Shelma _(upset): _Life is cruel. Why does Holly hate me so much?

Artemis _(dully):_ Join the club.

Holly: Like you both care what I really feel!

Shelma _(bitterly):_ This is hopeless!

Artemis _(dully):_ Exactly.

_Both sigh despairingly._

Chapter 2.

Captain Holly Short was having a bad day.

First her coffee maker broke down, then she got stuck in a huge traffic jam getting late for work, which, of course, didn't make Root very happy.

After being told off, Holly bumped into Chix, who grabbed the opportunity and asked her out. She wouldn't even listen. That sprite thought he was irresistible. So annoying!

Then Trouble approached her and began asking if she felt all right and how long has she been having nightmares. That made Holly _extremely_ mad and she shouted at his face:

--You may go straight to hell! My dreams are none of your d'arviting business! And Foaly is so dead!

--I was just trying to help, -- muttered bewildered Trouble but Holly was already on her way to the Operations Booth.

She rushed inside slamming the door and started yelling:

--What the $&#?!

--Good morning to you too, Holly, dear, -- smirked Foaly.

--So, are you going to tell everyone whenever something is wrong with me?!

--So, Holly, are you going to activate alarm every time you have a bad dream asking me to sing you a lullaby? By the way, I'm also a great singer. Just listen...

--You're jerk!

Listening to the following howling was definitely too much and Holly stormed out of the Booth bumping into Chix again, who was unlucky enough to pass by at that very moment. Holly cursed, pushed the sprite hard and disappeared around the corner.

Holly now was wandering through the Police Plaza trying to calm down. That was definitely not her lucky day.

But the worst thing was the d'arviting dream that she couldn't stop thinking about. 'Nightmares', she thought, 'I wish!' She remembered it so vividly, every single moment. And that was driving her mad more than anything else, because no matter how hard Holly tried, she couldn't find any sane reason for having such a dream.

Artemis Fowl The Second was sitting in front of computer the whole day just like many other days before. Ignoring the tray with long-ago-cooled-off dinner, his tired red eyes and need for sleep. He would search through internet and his diaries trying to find something that would help him to remember what he had lost. He would read and analyze his diaries, which seemed quite normal, and he could remember everything written there but... Something still felt wrong. He knew something wasn't right with his diaries, something wasn't right with his memory. Something was missing.

And the dream, which continued to haunt him, he also couldn't interpret. The dream about a beautiful girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Sometimes she would shake her head, sometimes smile bitterly, but never say a word to him. He tried to remember her name, it was out there in his mind, but just kept sleeping away.

Whoever put those lenses in his and Butler siblings' eyes, they also took away something from him. Something precious. Or someone..? That girl... If only he could remember...

No matter how hard it would be, no matter how much time it takes, he would find out what happened. And then he'll return everything that belongs to him. And he'll make them pay whoever _they_ might be.

'Cause nobody messes with Artemis Fowl!

A/N:

Holly: That was absolutely gross! You have a sick imagination! It has nothing to do with real me!

Artemis _(smirking): _Real you? I am sorry to disappoint you, Holly, but there is no such thing. Actually in real life you don't even exist.

Holly _(choking): _I don't exist??!! I DON'T EXIST??!! I'll show you how I don't exist you arrogant self-centered bastard!

_Grabs a frying pan and chases Artemis who's running for his life._

Shelma: Artemis, dear, sure you're a genius and all, but that was really stupid of you. Of course, you both do exist otherwise it'd mean I'm having hallucinations.

I don't suffer from hallucinations!

**Mad Sam:** Thanks a lot for the review (you're the first reviewer!) and for the constructive criticism. Hope this time it wasn't confusing. As for Foaly, he was too worried to be sarcastic at the moment. You know, with his paranoia and all.

And I love my muses too!

**Cocoaducks:** Thank you. I love your fics!

**Sasaha caveateo:** Thanks. I like apples. And you know how a furious Holly acts – just grabs whatever is near. Arty is lucky that I prefer apples to watermelons.

**Sorceress Sakura:** I never could resist puppy dog eyes. ï Glad you liked it.


	3. Chapter3

A/N(Dedicated to Mad Sam): 

Shelma: Oh, why don't I own **_Artemis Fowl_**?

Holly: 'Cause you have a sick imagination and your writing is awful and you can't think of anything even remotely...

Shelma: I got it already, thank you very much. Why did I ask in the first place?

Holly: Asking stupid questions is your speciality.

Shelma: Sure, thanks for reminding. I have one more question of the kind. Would you like to kiss Artemis in this chapter or next?

Artemis: I would prefer both.

Holly_(getting very mad again, throws my German-Russian dictionary at me, and English-Russian one at Artemis. Lucky me, the second one is really, I mean **really**, much heavier):_ You both are sick perverts! I would never kiss that heartless egoistical git!

Shelma: Holly, that book you threw at Artemis was **_really _**too heavy.

Holly: At least he keeps silence now.

Shelma: I guess he will for long. He's unconscious.

Holly: D'arvit!

Takes a vase and pulls out the flowers.

Shelma: Hey! Those're my flowers!

Holly_ (throwing the flowers at me):_ Take them then!

Pours the water out on Artemis.

Artemis: Uhh... That hurts... And now I'm all wet, and this suit was...

Holly: I don't care about your suit! Heal! _(Heals the wound on his head)_

Artemis: Do you realize how illogically you act? First hit, then heal...

Holly: Do you want more?

Artemis: I presume my answer will be negative.

Holly: Shut up then! Why do I ever waste my magic on you?

Shelma: Who's asking stupid questions now... Ouch! I need to hide away all heavy objects.

Artemis _(rolling eyes):_ It's about time. You should have done it a while ago!

Shelma: Umm. Where were we?

Artemis: You were going to write how Holly ki...

_(Holly approaches him with a really scary look)... _or may be something else will do.

_Holly steps back with a satisfied smile_.

Chapter 3.

Artemis was getting exhausted. He's been searching and reading and rereading and analyzing...But still was getting nowhere. He rubbed his aching eyes and at the window. It was a bright summer day, meant for spending it outside, but Artemis didn't care.

Juliet came with a tray of food:

-Arty, you look exhausted. Why don't you have a rest? Look, what a sunny weather at last after raining for eternity! You should go for a little stroll, it will help to clear your mind. Common, Arty, life is short.

-I don't feel like...Wait, what did you just say?

-That you should go for a walk, it's unhealthy just to sit...

-No, you said life was short.

-So what, it's just a saying. Do you disagree with that?

-Just sounds so familiar, - said Artemis thoughtfully, making Juliet really confused.

-Well, it should, I guess. You definitely should stop exhausting yourself that much.

Juliet left, shaking her head. Artemis glanced at the tray absent-mindedly and noticed a magazine forgotten by Juliet. The name on the cover caught his attention. 'Holly Mary Combs, the charmed sister.'

"Holly, - thought Artemis, - Holly Short! Why does it sound so familiar?"

The image of auburn-haired girl with hazel eyes immediately sprang to his mind. "Her name is Holly! Holly Short."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holly Short was walking towards her cabinet thinking how she'd want to torture Foaly when she suddenly heard his voice through communicator:

-Still mad at me?

-You are the last person I wanna hear right now!

-That includes even Fowl?

-Arrrghh!

Holly turned off the link. Foaly gave her a couple of minutes to cool down before restoring it and then said:

-Actually, Holly, I mentioned Fowl not without a reason. We have a problem.

-What's happened? – asked Holly anxiously.

-He entered your name into the internet search programme.

Holly's heart made a leap.

-So what? He may be doing some botanic research. No big deal.

-Oh, yeah, he's writing an article 'bout a plant called 'holly short', pretty but prickly.

-What can I do if I'm unforgettable? –Holly smiled. May be her dream was prophetic, after all.

-Holly, it is serious. Fowl is about to regain his memory. And you do not sound upset or worried.

-Because I'm not.

And Holly, now being in much better mood, turned off the link again. She bet Foaly's face was priceless at the moment. Holly gave a short laugh and headed to the Operation's Booth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis was anxious. After so much effort he at last had a clue to the mystery. Suddenly he heard the door open and said, without turning round:

-Juliet, I do not want anything and I'd appreciate if ...

-This is not Juliet.

The voice was familiar. Artemis looked at the door and the sight startled him. There was standing a dwarf!

-Who are you? How did you manage to get through the security system?

-I'm Mulch Diggums. And I'm here because you asked me to give you this.

Artemis took a small disk feeling excited. Now he will know everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N:

Shelma: Now, Holly, what do you think?

Holly: That I'm not going to kill you today.

Shelma: You mean you like it?

Holly: Never said so. But at least no stupid dreams this time.

Artemis: And no kisses, by the way.

Holly_ (glaring at him):_ That's what I like most about the chapter!

Shelma: You'll just have to wait a bit for that. Ouch! _Gets a punch._

_Artemis smirks._

Holly_(punching him too):_ Stop smirking! It's annoying!

Artemis_(matter-of-factly):_ I am always annoying.

Holly: Hmm. Have to agree with that.

Shelma: And do you agree that you won't be too upset when Artemis regains his memory?

Holly: Sure.

_Shelma and Artemis stare unbelievingly._

Shelma: We have a little progress here, don't you think?

Artemis:I beg you pardon?

Holly_(a bit embarrassed):_ What's a big deal? I thought this d'arviting mind wipe was wrong from the very beginning.

Artemis: May I ask why?

Holly: Because after it you turned evil again, of course! It puts The People in danger.

Artemis: Is that the only reason?

Holly_(firmly):_ It is!

Shelma: A very little progress but still...Ouch!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

suga CraZie: Thank you. Hope this chapter wasn't very bad either.

Mad Sam: Constructive criticism always welcomed. Thanks again. My muses are glad you like them!

cocoaducks: Do I love your fics? You're one of my very favorites! Thank you. Longer chapters... I'm working on it.


	4. Chapter4

A/N:

Shelma: Here I am again still sadly not owning anything.

And Holly here still thinks someone will believe her when she says...

Holly: I don't like Artemis Fowl!

_Artemis rolls his eyes._

Shelma: Exactly.

Holly: Not one bit.

_Shelma rolls her eyes too. _

Holly: I mean it.

Shelma: May I ask who are you trying to persuade? Others, which is, by the way, useless, or yourself, which is ...umm...useless?

_Holly looks for something heavy to throw at me but I've hidden all really heavy objects so she has to be satisfied with soft teddybears, bunnies and sheep (I have a soft spot for sheep:)) Then she throws a couple of them in my direction, realizes it's pointless, groans and punches Artemis._

Artemis _(resentfully):_ It is unfair! I haven't done anything, I haven't said anything, I haven't even smirked!

Holly _(nonchalantly):_ You were closer.

Chapter 4.

"_Everything that freaks me out_

_And I'll always be in doubt..."_

The mystery was finally solved. Having read all the information saved on the disk, Artemis Fowl remembered why he got lenses in his eyes, why Butler suddenly grew old, why his father was home safe and sound and why he was mindwiped in the first place. Terrified, he recalled the most horrible things he'd ever experienced: Butler's death and the order to shoot at his father. Artemis closed his eyes. Guilt, the feeling he wasn't used to, washed all over him.

--Are you ok? – he suddenly heard.

--Mulch... you still here, - Artemis said weakly. – I just need to think it all over. And thank you.

--Thanks to you. You saved me from prison, after all. I'd better go now before the LEP starts suspect something. Good luck.

--I'm positive we'll meet again.

Artemis started looking through the files again to make sure he wouldn't miss a thing.

Now, when Artemis remembered every single thing and finally had the whole picture, he also realized that he dreamt of a certain hazel-eyed girl because he was lucky enough to have a crush on the feisty elfin captain who, by the way, didn't think much of him, and not without objective reasons. Now he had not only his memories back but also quite disturbing feelings. This really complicated things.

How on earth he, Artemis Fowl the second, happened to be so obsessed with a girl? After all, it's just...Artemis sighed. She wasn't just an ordinary girl. She was Holly.

And there definitely was no use in self-denying the obvious facts, he was too good at psychology for that.

As Artemis always proceeded from the supposition that nothing is impossible (for him, at least) he decided it would be better to think of some ways to make Holly like him a little bit more. Actually, theoretically he knew what he could do, but considering the fact that he had no intention to return the gold taken from the People or to stop doing his best to increase the Fowl's prosperity, he understood gaining Holly's trust would be a hard task.

Well, what did he know about girls? Hmm...Really not much.

He could just pretend that he's done with illegal business. It could work for some time...until Holly found out the truth, and he'd be as good as dead. Bad idea. Here he realised that he'd gone too far and there was no point in thinking about it right now. First of all, he wanted to see Holly again.

He had no idea that at this very moment he was watched by non other than captain Short herself.

Holly flied to his window just ten minutes after the lucky dwarf left. It was so strange to see him again. He was working on something in front of his computer and seemed all occupied with his thoughts. Holly quietly flew in and behind him, being careful not to get too close or make any noise. The last thing she wanted was Artemis noticing her. At that very moment he closed the file so Holly didn't manage to have a glimpse of what was inside. She took a few steps backwards as Artemis went to his bed and said there, deep in thought. He looked almost...vulnerable. Holly felt sick. "Damn mindwipes, - she thought angrily, - Damn this freaking mission." She didn't want to stay here all day and she couldn't make herself unshield and talk to him either.

So she decided to go back to Haven and report that Fowl was up to nothing evil. Yet. But Holly was sure nothing would happen until tomorrow anyway and for today she had enough.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holly entered the Operation's Booth, quickly reported that everything was fine back in Fowl's manor and turned to leave. She wanted to get home as soon as possible.

--Holly, are you all right? – asked Foaly.

Holly ignored him and tried to open the door.

--It's locked , - informed Foaly, - and will be till I decide otherwise.

--Are you suicidal or what?! Open the d'arviting door! Now!

--Are you going to hate me for thousand years now?

--No, only for a few hundreds. Open the door!

--I will but at first I want to apologise.

--You what? – asked Holly, surprised.

--I. Am. Sorry. I thought you'd tell Trouble.

--What on earth gave you this idea?

--Well, he's your boyfriend, isn't he?

--He's not! I don't like Trouble that way!

--But you went with him to the Garnis party, - now Foaly was surprised too, - and you did eat out several times...

--That's nothing! We are friends!

--Holly, Trouble thinks otherwise.

--Are you sure?

--Yep.

--Oh.

Holly pondered. There was a few minutes of silence and then Foaly asked:

--So, friends again?

--I guess so, --Holly half-smiled, -- Would you open the door? I'm dying to get home.

--Sure, – Foaly pressed a few buttons, -- How was it? Your visit to Fowl.

--It was ok, -- answered Holly inexpressively, looking at her shoes, -- See you tomorrow.

After her departure Foaly shaked his head and muttered, "It doesn't look like ok at all."

Holly, who continued trying to push unwelcome thoughts aside, headed to her residence not knowing she was being watched.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N:

Holly: This was stupid! Firstly, I'd never get in such a stupid situation with Trouble! I'm not that dumb! I know when a guy likes me.

_Artemis chokes._

Shelma_ (sarcastically)_: Oh, really? It is so perceptible!

Artemis _(thoughtfully):_ The most astonishing thing is that Holly seems to believe everything she says.

Holly: Because it's all true!

_Shelma and Artemis exchange skeptical whatever-she-says looks. Holly glances at a teddybear nearby and decides to ignore us._

Holly: Secondly, Foaly wouldn't apologise.

Shelma: Fine. What else is wrong?

Holly: The whole idea of romance between me and...

Shelma: Holly, we heard it already. And not once. I'm sure everyone got your point.

_Holly glares at me._

_Artemis glances at Holly apprehensively and takes a few steps in the opposite direction._

Shelma: Now as Artemis has regained his memory, we can move on to the hardest task – making Holly admit her feelings.

Holly _(yells furiously):_ I don't have any feelings for anyone!!!!!

Artemis: And she calls me heartless.

_Holly throws a cushion at him._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

VampirePeaches: Thank you. And you're welcome. :) You too update!

Hikaru: Thanks a lot! I'm flattered. I wonder what the first one was.

WrItErKaT322: Thank you. I agree about anger management. Though Holly insists she doesn't. :)

Mad Sam: Thanks again. Of course you deserved it, you are my first reviewer, and you reviewed every chapter!

Stephanie: I will!


	5. Chapter5

A/N:

Shelma: First of all, a great thanks to all my reviewers. I'm awfully sorry it took me so long to update.

Holly _(sarcastically):_ They'll live.

Shelma: Does anyone else think there are too many sarcastic people in the same room?

Holly: You may leave, noone will complain.

Shelma: Well, if you want to stay with Artemis tête-à-tête, it can be arranged easily.

Holly _(horrified):_ NO, I DO NOT!

Shelma _(surprised):_ What on earth do you think he might do that makes you so horrified of him?

Artemis _(smirking):_ It seems to me, she is more horrified of _herself_ and of what _she_ might do.

Holly _(calmly):_ I'm afraid I might do something I'd regret later.

Artemis _(unsuccessfully trying to sound uninterested):_ Like what?

Holly _(harshly):_ Like a murder!

_Artemis cautiously steps back._

Shelma: Holly, my reviewers seriously think you need professional help, well, to cope with your anger outbursts.

Artemis _(rolling eyes):_ What else is new?

Holly _(punches him and asks threateningly)_: WHO said this?

Shelma: I'm not telling you. My reviewers mean a lot to me. I don't want them dead.

Holly _(very pissed): _I don't need no professional help! I'm able to control my emotions!

_Shelma and Artemis gasp, looking totally shocked._

Holly: Don't you dare to say otherwise!

Shelma: Artemis, remember when you said about Holly believing in what she's talking about. This is amazing. You were SO right.

Artemis: I'm always right.

_Holly glares at him._

Artemis _(unwillingly)_: Fine, _almost_ always.

Shelma: Oh, and I don't own anything except Strunt and his cronies.

Holly _(sarcastically):_ Thank you very much for making up such nice characters. I'm sure you needed to proclaim they're yours or someone could steal them.

Chapter 5.

"_I'm not in love I try to tell myself all the time_

_I just can't help how I feel tonight_

_So don't go running away..."_

Holly arrived home, made herself a cup of coffee and turned on her computer intending to check the mail. Here she got a surprise. There was a message from Artemis Fowl.

_Dear Holly,_

_I'm writing to inform you I've regained my memory._

_There are some important matters that need to be discussed. I suggest we meet as soon as possible. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Artemis Fowl._

Holly stared at the message unbelievingly. She closed her eyes and opened again. It was still there. 'What important matters? This is _really_ weird', - she thought and glanced at the watch.

It was 6 p.m. - 'Well, I don't have any other plans anyway. So, why not?' A thought that it might be a trick was pushed away as unwanted. Today Fowl really did not look evil. Holly realised quite well that she's supposed to connect Foaly and make this official. But being Holly Short she decided to ignore the rules and, quickly finishing her coffee, left in a couple of minutes, hoping that if she went on the surface just for a few minutes maybe noone would notice. She was wrong.

Artemis was waiting for her, looking at the window and thinking of the things he was going to say. Knowing Holly and her patience, he expected her to show up almost straight away after getting a message, at least out of curiosity. Indeed, he didn't have to wait for long. He noticed a slight flickering coming inside through the window and said:

--Good evening, Captain. It is nice to meet you again.

Holly unshielded and a warm feeling forming inside almost freaked Artemis out. _It was really so very nice to see her again. She was beautiful. _Although Artemis tried hard and quite successfully to conceal his emotions, for a few seconds he was speechless. Holly, however, didn't look too pleased.

--Fowl. What do you want?

Actually, Holly already realised coming here was a bad idea, because seeing Artemis made her feel the butterflies in her stomach. That made captain Short angry at herself and, consequently, at Fowl.

Artemis frowned. It wasn't a good start. True, Holly never seemed to be much fond of him, but still... She could look at least not _that_ irritated.

--I take it as you are not glad to see me at all? What a pity, – Artemis said, sounding totally indifferent.

--You wrote about 'important matters'. What did you mean? – asked Holly.

--Well...

At that very moment Holly's communicator bipped.

--D'arvit!

An unfamiliar voice announced:

--Captain Short, you are needed immediately in Sector56G. It's an emergency.

--Who's talking? – asked Holly, but the link was already turned off. That sector was deserted. And she had no idea whose voice it might be. This was weird. The whole day was weird. Normally Holly would call back to Foaly and ask for details, but now she didn't want to explain what the hell she was doing at the Fowl's manor. So she cursed again and headed to leave, muttering, 'Have to go.'

--Already leaving, Captain? – asked Artemis icily,- I don't have much free time to...

--You have two minutes, - said Holly, who wanted him to shut up.

--I'm afraid it won't be enough.

--Then you go with me.

That totally amazed Artemis but he didn't wish to protest.

In few minutes they were sitting in a shuttle, and Holly was trying to understand where the stupid idea of taking Artemis along came from and how quickly she'd be fired for this. Holly frowned, deep in thought. Artemis coughed and immediately gained her attention.

--I do not understand what you are waiting for, Fowl? Fireworks?

--To begin with, how about simple 'Hallo, Artemis, glad to see you too, how have you been'?

Holly sighed and asked sounding tired, but not irritated any more:

--Artemis, could we just get it over with?

'That's already better,' - thought Fowl and started:

--I suppose, the fact that I got my memory back wouldn't be the news for the LEP. I expected someone to come anyway, so I decided to make sure it would be you...

--Of course, it would be me! Who else would agree to this mission, - exclaimed Holly.

--...it would be you to whom I'd talk first of all. Unofficially, - finished Artemis, taking her small outburst as a point in his favour.

--But why? –Holly almost whispered, her heart in her mouth.

Suddenly she realised:

--You need my help, don't you? Something happened with you mother? Father? Butler? Juliet?

--Holly. They are all fine.

--Some other friends?

--What friends? – Artemis was amazed.

Holly snorted.

--Would you let me say at last? – continued Artemis.--

--Because I doubt anyone else would believe me. I wanted you to know I do not plan any harm to the People. I assure you that you and the LEP don't need to be alarmed. I do not wish anyone get hurt because of me.

--And why did you think I would believe you? – Holly asked .

--Well, we are friends, aren't we?

--Since when we're friends?

--Since you cured my mother and saved the lives of my father and Butler. Furthermore, the fact that the accountants with the People influenced formation of my personality cannot be denied.

--Glad to see you too, Artemis. How have you been? –answered Holly, smiling.

Artemis stared at her, taken aback. Holly gave a short laugh.

--I take it as we make a truce, - he summed up.

--You may say so. There's only one thing I still don't get. Why couldn't it be said in two minutes?

--Well, I wanted to enjoy your company more than two minutes.

--Very funny, Fowl. We've arrived. I think, you'd better stay here. Wouldn't want you to get hurt.

--That's nice. But what if someone decides to check the shuttle?

--Uhh, – sighed Holly, - Remind me, why I took you with me?

--I must confess I have no idea.

--I must confess me too. Fine, you wait for me near the shuttle and don't do anything stupid.

--I _never_ do anything stupid.

Rolling her eyes, Holly went out, followed closely by Artemis. Then she turned round and said:

--I'll be back as soon as possible. Just stay here, OK?

--No need of repetitions, Holly. I always get a grasp at once.

Holly snorted and headed to the direction of Sector56G but managed to do only several steps before she saw a few figures coming out of the dark, including a middle-aged dark-haired elf with weird black eyes, whom Holly immediately recognised.

--Captain Holly Short. It's about time.

--Strunt! What the hell...

--The hell was at Howler's pick thanks to you. And you are going to pay for every minute of it, my dear.

A/N:

Shelma: So, a weak attempt at action though there ain't much action in this chapter...

Holly _(snorting):_ Like there was much action in previous chapters.

Artemis: Actually, this is romance section, action isn't supposed to be here but romance... Ouch! What, I have simply reminded her the rules. Nothing personal.

Holly: You shouldn't have!

Artemis: According to you, I shouldn't have done everything I have ever done.

Holly: You shouldn't have been born at all. That would save me and the world a bunch of problems.

Artemis: Sorry to disappoint, but this can't be taken care of. You and the world will have to deal with me.

Holly: What a pity.

Shelma: Hey! Cool down a little! Holly, some of your insults are too...insulting.

Artemis: I don't care about her insults.

Shelma: So, you've decided to join Holly in her lame attempts at denying the obvious?

_Artemis glares at me._

Shelma _(shrugging her shoulders):_ Never can resist the temptation of saying something sarcastic.

_Uncomfortable silence._

Holly _(sighing):_ Fine. Maybe I've overshot the mark.

Artemis: It didn't sound like a proper apology.

Holly: You are not getting another one.

Artemis: Do not expect me to talk to you anymore then.

Holly_ (snorting):_ I couldn't care less.

Shelma: Guys, common, this is not funny already.

Artemis: She should at least show some respect, it's not too much to ask.

Shelma: Holly, say you are sorry.

Holly: No way.

Shelma: I'm not going to talk to you either till you make it up.

_Silence. _

Holly: Aren't you supposed to be writing something funny?

_Silence. Artemis starts polishing his nails._

Holly: Hey!

_Silence._

Holly: If you've decided to ignore me from now on, I'm leaving.

_Silence. Holly leaves._

Shelma: Didn't you overreact?

Artemis: Do not worry. She will come back in five minutes.

_Holly comes back in few minutes._

Artemis: Four minutes fifty-two seconds. My mistake.

Holly _(hopefully):_ Back on speaking terms, are we?

Artemis: Positive. I presume the fact you can not survive five minutes without me can be considered an apology.

Holly _(looking relieved):_ Not that I care much, of course.

Shelma _(smiling):_ Of course.

_Artemis smirks._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holly Rox: Thanks. I'll think about your suggestion. And I love your name! And I'm totally obsessed with Holly too!

Hikaru: Thanks a lot! And sorry for the delay. Yeah, making Holly visit a doctor is not an easy task. :sigh: And a dangerous one, btw.

LovingKitten: Thank you. I adore cats. Do you have one?

Akuweaselgirl, Cherri JM. Ookami, trohSylloH, Jarad: Thanks a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you're still reading.:)

Rosemary the Rubix Cube: Unfortunately I didn't have an opportunity to read the Artemis Fowl files yet. It's going to appear only in January in our country. She really said that? Wow! Can't wait till I can get the book!

Iamthemorgana: You're not alone, that's for sure. I'm positively sick. :) Holly keeps saying that all the time.


End file.
